Vacances à la plage
by Takomaki
Summary: Voyage magnifique en perspective, mais alors que de problèmes à l'arrivé ! Shonen ai ! à vous de deviner les couples ! FINI. Correction de la fic!
1. L'Ezperanza

**Vacances à la plage**

**Série :** Hunter X Hunter

**Auteur :** Takomaki

**Genre :** Shonen-ai (Yaoi), les couples c'est à vous de découvrir

Le titre est nul, pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fanfic que je fais, je lis beaucoup de fanfics (en français et espagnol, surtout de Hunter X Hunter !) Bon alors je me lance ?

**Edit :** Correction et réecriture de ce chap le 06/05/07 (snif)

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : L' "Ezperanza"_

Gon avait déjà posé ses affaires dans un chariot tout coloré, les gens se retournaient sur son passage en murmurant de drôle de choses, mais ce dernier n'y prêtait aucune attention et faisait des signes à ses amis qui portaient leurs valises.

- Pourquoi on doit prendre tellement de trucs ? se plaignit Kirua en sautillant. J'ai même dû prendre des affaires de Léolio ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Kurapika.

- Tu sais bien que Léolio accorde beaucoup d'importance à ses tenues euh, vestimentaire et à son apparence, dit Kurapika en regardant Léolio d'un air de dégout.

- Il n'avait qu'à prendre une valise plus grande ! s'écria Kirua.

- Je n'en sais rien moi, arrange-toi avec lui, dit Kurapika en fronçant les sourcils, il était tout le temps mélé à tout. Tiens, mais...

Kurapika s'arrêta horrifié devant un Gon qui faisait de grands signes avec un chariot fluo immonde.

- Oh non... fit Kirua en reculant.

Gon s'avança fier de sa trouvaille.

- Gon qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? demanda Léolio visiblement gêné par cet horrible chariot.

- C'est pour mettre ma valise ! dit Gon en souriant bêtement. C'est super ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils l'ont laissé là...

- On se demande pourquoi... firent les trois autres en choeur.

Il était temps d'embarquer dans l'avion. Ils se dirigèrent vers une hôtesse qui vérifiait les billets, Léolio essaya de la draguer, Kurapika lui foutu une tarte, Gon avait les mains toutes fluos, Kirua voulait manger des bonbons ; et cela continua tout le voyage comme ça...

- Enfin arrivé ! ça fait du bien ! s'écria Gon quand ils arrivèrent à leur destination de voyage.

Ils étaient devant un hôtel cinq étoiles. En effet, Léolio et Kirua avaient joué au jeu du "Celui qui gagne perd" et finalement Léolio avait gagné (on ne sait pas bien comment, mais il a eu une sacrée chance! ) et le grand prix était ce super voyage dans une île paradisiaque, l'hôtel contenait des thermes, des salles de jeux, le luxe quoi !

Ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel et une foule de domestiques se précipitèrent pour porter les valises sous les yeux hébétés des Hunters, Kirua laissa échapper un "Cool". Ils motèrent dans leurs chambres, ils avaient deux chambres à deux lits, Kirua llait partager sa chambre avec Gon et Kurapika avec Léolio, le shéma classique quoi !

Kurapika inspecta sa chambre.

- Bon, Léolio, première règle, tu ne laisse pas traîner tes chaussettes ! ok ? dit Kurapika sur un ton plus menaçant qu'il ne le voulais.

De leurs côté Gon et Kirua regardaient si ils pouvaient faire du trampoline sur les lits, mais Kurapika arriva et la diversion se finit aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé.

- On aura l'air fin si vous cassez les lits ! Et plus, si Léolio par dessus laisse traîner ses chaussettes partout... dit Kurapika sur un ton de reproche.

- Calme-toi Kurapika, dit Léolio en sentant que Kurapika allait jouer les rabats-joie. On est en V-A-C-A-N-C-E-S !

- L'autre jour chez Léolio j'ai vu traîner un caleçon sale ! dit Kirua comme pour conclure la conversation.

Ils étaient près de la plage, qu'allaient-ils faire d'autre sinon que de se baigner !

- C'est cher ici et y'a quand même foule ! se plaignit Léolio.

Gon et Kirua ne s'étaient pas fait prier, s'étaient déshabillés (en maillot quoi !) et s'étaient jeté à l'eau sur un "Le dernier qui est arrivé est Natto pourri" avec la précision de Kurapika "Un Natto c'est déjà pourri !".

- Kurapika, pourquoi tu n'enlève pas ton t-shirt, il fait chaud, fit remarquer Léolio. Tu ne veux pas te baigner ?

- Non, je n'ai jamais aimé l'eau, dit Kurapika sur un ton catégorique, mais en disant ça il avait rougit et détourné les yeux.

Léolio observa la foule, soudain fixa un endroit et se leva comme hypnotisé. Kurapika avait un soupson.

- Léolio ne me dit pas que... commença Kurapika mais son ami était déjà partit.

"Vraiment incorrigible celui-là, se dit furieusement Kurapika"

Et oui, Léolio aimait les jolies filles, il essayait souvent de draguer mais il ne restait jamais très longtemps avec elles. Kurapika comprenait cela, comment pouvaient-elles supporter un abrutit pareil ?

Un instant plus tard Gon et Kirua s'amenèrent tout joyeux, et tout mouillés au grand déplaisir de Kurapika.

- Où est Léolio ? fit remarquer Kirua. Il n'est pas allé draguer ?

Et un instant plus tard Léolio surgit avec une marque rouge sur le visage, il s'assit sur le sable furieux sous les éclats de rire de ses amis, et rien ne pouvait leur faire plus de bien.

- Gon ! lança Kirua. Allons ramassez des crabes !

Gon ouvrit un sac et sortit les outils nécessaire et partit à la chasse au crabe avec son meilleur ami, laissant un Léolio furieux et un Kurapika avec un grand sourire.

Les deux Hunters plus jeunes se rendirent dans un endroit remplis de gros rochers. Gon tenait un sceau et une éprouvette et Kirua un espèce de bâton. Quelques instants plus tards ils avaient le sceau remplis de crabes, mais il y avait pourtant un crabe qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à attrapper et semblait les narger.

- Je vais t'avoir espèce de sale crustacé ! s'écria Kirua furieux.

Il se concentra et souleva une roche sous l'effet de la rage et parviens enfin à capturer le crabbe...avec sa main ! Kirua qui avait été torturé depuis sa naissance ne resentait aucune douleur mais une simple sensation de chatouillis quand...

- Aie !

Le crabe lui vait perçé la peau !

- J'en étais sûr il est trop bizarre ! s'exclama Kirua. Regarde je saigne !

- Oui c'est profond, attend je vais le mettre dans le sceau... dit Gon.

- Et voilà ! Maintenant on les balance et...

Gon regardait Kirua en souriant.

- Qu'est ce que tu regarde ? dit Kirua en rougissant légèrement.

- C'est cool qu'on soit venu ici, on s'amuse beaucoup et comme ça on aura des tonnes de choses à raconter à Mito-san ! dit Gon.

- Pfff, pourquoi tu dis des trucs bizarres ? demanda Kirua en baissant la tête.

Kirua ressentait quelque chose de bizarre dans son estomac, déjà qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise quand il s'agissait de dévoiler ses sentiments...mais cette fois c'était différent, le malaise avait grandit.

- Bon on ya va, dit Kirua en espérant qu'il allait tout de suite tout oublier.

- Regarde ! s'écria Gon en pointant du doigt le ciel. Un violent orage se prépare !

Kirua saisit l'opportunité.

- On a qu'à aller prévenir Kurapika et Léolio, dit Kirua faisant semblant d'avoir un ton grave tout en se demandant ce qu'il y avait de grave.

"Tant qu'il n'y a pas de cyclone ou qu'on ne se retrouve pas dans la situation de tout à l'heure, se dit Kirua en sachant qu'un cyclone n'était rien à côté de l'impuissance qu'il avait ressentie tout à l'heure et qu'il voulait tout de suite oublier"

Ils arrivèrent chez les autres en courant, Kurapika fut surpris.

- Léolio n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Gon.

- Non, dit Kurapika. Il m'avait dit que...cet enfoiré !

Kurapika s'était levé d'un bond.

- Il est encore partit draguer, chuchota Kirua à Gon en pouffant., tout était redevenu normal pour Kirua.

- Il risque d'être pris en pleine tempête ! s'exclama Gon gravemment.

- Bon sang, Gon, on a eu à faire à pire, dit Kurapika en esseyant de ne pas sourire. Léolio s'en tirera bien, d'ailleur j'espère qu'il se prendra une autre claque...

- Pas facile de tenir une hyène en laisse hein ? laissa échapper Kirua, tout en ne sachant pas ce qu'il disait.

Kurapika l'ignora. Gon dit alors à Kurapika qu'il avait vu des nuages bizarres et qu'il y allait avoir une forte tempête, que c'était dangeureux et gnagnagna... Les amis décidèrent donc de rentrer mais soudain ils sentirent des gouttes d'eau. Il pleuvait et ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte que le ciel était noir ! Ils rentrèrent sans tarder à l'hôtel qui n'était pas très loin, mais il commmença à tomber des cordes et quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel ils étaient trempé jusqu'aux os. Ils allèrent directement se changer, Kurapika ne vit pas Léolio dans la chambre non plus. Ils allèrent au salon où il y avait une bibliothèque remplie de livres, toute sorte de fauteils, plus loin il avait une télé grand écran où ils passaient des films à gogo. Il y avait aussi un couple assit, dos à eux, dans l'un des fauteils, ils s'embrassaient fougeusement, et il y avait de quoi être dégouté comme l'avait gentilment fait remarquer Kirua, mais le couple ne semblait pas avoir entendu.

- Bon alors, on fait quoi pour Léolio ? chuchota Gon.

- Rien, dit Kurapika. On le laisse, on ne vas pas gâcher nos vacances sous pretexte qu'on l'a égaré. Je te parie qu'il meurt d'envie de...

Kurapika s'arrêta car le couple venait de se lever et il venait de passer devant eux sans les remarquer, le problème était que le type qui été passé était Léolio !

Kirua lui aussi l'avait remarqué et il était bouche bée, Gon regardait Kirua et Kurapika succésivement pour essayer de déterminer la cause de leur expression ahurie, mais ahuri était-ce le réel mot pour désigner ce que resentait Kurapika ? Un mélange de surprise, indignation, dégout, colère...

- Léolio ! cria Gon en comprenand que c'était Léolio qui marchait.

Léolio se retourna et son sourire s'effaça en voyant ses amis, mais il resourit aussitôt en prenant la fille par la main et l'ammenant vers ses amis. Le fille était blonde, avait un joli corps, pas une mocheté !

- Je vous présente... commença Léolio mais il fut interromput par Kurapika.

- Comme ça , ça t'amuse de nous mentir espèce de...! cria Kurapika, mais il semblait avoir du mal à qualifier le "crime" de Léolio.

Léolio par contre souriat d'un air satisfait.

- C'est Shizuka, dit Léolio. Shizuka voici mes amis Gon, Kurapika et Kirua.

- Enchanté, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Enchanté ! dit joyeusement Gon, c'était le seul apparament qui n'avait pas une expression bizarre sur son visage.

- Bon, je vais aller voir truc là-bas, dit Léolio. A tout à l'heure !

Et il partit les laissant.

- Comment Léolio s'est trouvé cette canon ? murmura Kirua.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'exclama Kurapika.

- Et sa poitrine... dit Kirua.

Kurapika le fusilla du regard.

- Mais enfin je ne comprend pas comment elle fait pour sortir avec Léolio ! s'exclama Kurapika exaspéré.

- Mystère, fit Kirua d'une voix qu'il voulait mytérieuse.

- Je ne comprend pas ! fit Gon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe vous n'êtes pas longtemps que Léolio ait trouvé son bonheur ?

L'orage avait éclaté, le ciel s'était assombrit, le vent soufflait très fort, et personne ne pouvait sortir. Ils s'étaient décidé à aller manger, et virent plus loin Léolio et Shizuka. Soudain au début de repas un type bronzé arriva avec un mégaphone.

- S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! dit l'homme en réclamant du silence. LA TEMPETE RISQUE DE DURER PLUSIEURS JOURS, C'EST NORMAL ICI ALORS NE VOUS AFFOLEZ PAS ! MAIS NE SORTEZ DEHORS SOUS AUCUN PRETEXTE SINON VOUS N'AUREZ PAS LE TEMPS DE LE REGRETTER !

Les vacances s'annonçaient bien, enfermé pendant plusieurs jours dans un hôtel avec des problèmes à l'horizon !

* * *

A suivre... 

Takomaki :Voilà, finit ! J'ai trop mal au dos !

Kirua : Même pas de chocolat !

Takomaki : Hé non

Kirua : Cruelle !

Takomaki : Mais non je suis gentille, _très_ gentille

Bon ça laisse du suspence, et j'espère que vous n'avez pas deviner les couples :p Kissou !

PS : Au fait "Ezperansa" c'est le nom de l'hôtel 5 étoiles :)

Des Reviews please et écrivez des fanfics !


	2. Tempête à l'horizon

**Vacances à la plage **

**Série :** Hunter X Hunter  
**Auteur :** Takomaki  
**Genre :** Shonen-ai (Yaoi)

**Disclamer :** Gon (naif mais touchant !), Kirua (trop kawaii !), Kurapika (je l'adore !), Léolio (trop class ! et marrant !) ne sont pas à moi mais à Togashi Yoshihiro (heureusement car j'en connais un paquet qui veulent s'emparer de Kurapika (Kurapika est a Léolio ! na !)). La blonde m'appartiens, Shizuka, j'ai pensé très fort à cette gourde de Shizuka Jônô-Uchi (dans Yû-Gi-Oh), mais elle ne lui ressemble absolument pas (non mais quelle gourde cette nana !).

**Couples :** Pas la peine ? Hein ?

**_Réponse a la Review de petite clad :_**

Et oui ! Les couples sont ceux que tu as désigné, trop facile à deviner... J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi bien écrit que le précédent ' Je pense que je vais le traduire en espagnol, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite car c'est pas si facile. Merci pour la review

** Edit du 06/05/07 (snif) : **Correction de ce chapitre.

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Tempête à l'horizon_

Le tonerre gronda. Des gens s'étaient levés de table et avaient commencé à paniquer. Un fou s'était écrié "C'est la fin du monde!", des religieux priaient et d'autres restaient indéférents au chaos qui avait commencé. Parmis les gens qui restaient indiférents il y avait ceux de la table de Gon.

- Ils sont riducules, dit Léolio en coupant sa viande. Il ne va pas y avoir de cyclone quand même...

Le type bronzé qui avait annoncé la nouvelle essayait tant bien que mal de calmer les plus hystériques, c'est à dire un homme barbu qui semblait avoir une faucheuse dans son sac, une grosse femme maquillée comme un pot de peinture avec son caniche anorexique, un couple avec des trop grosses lunettes de soleil (pourquoi à l'intérieur?) qui avaient apparemment fait de la survie et pour finir un crétin qui avait sortit ses palmes et son masque.

- Pourtant la tempête va être terrible, il va y avoir beaucoup de victimes, dit gravement Gon.

- Mes parents étaient dans les aides de "Sauvatage sans frontières", ils aidaient les gens démunis à se nourrir, dit Shizuka.

- C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? dit Léolio.

Kurapika se mordit les lèvres, la manière dont se comportait Léolio l'agaçait, d'ailleur rien qu'en regardant sa tête il avait envie de le cogner très fort.

Soudain, sans crier gare, la lumière se coupa et les gens, déjà hystériques, commencèrent à hurler. Kurapika se leva d'un bond, balança son assiette par-terre et disparu dans la foule. Les autres le regardèrent surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Léolio sous les cris de la grosse femme au caniche anorexique.

- Quoi ! cria Kirua qui n'entendait rien à cause des hystériques.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Kurapika ! cria Léolio.

- Hein !

- QU'EST CE QUI ARRIVE A KURAPIKA !

Kurapika referma la porte de sa chambre avec violence. Il était environ une heure de l'après-midi, mais il semblait que c'était neuf heures du soir. Et tous ces gens qui criaient ! Il était énervé et avait une curieuse envie de tout casser sur son passage, cependant comme il venait de faire la leçon aux autres, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Léolio qui le prend pour un imbécile, Léolio qui se trouve EN PLUS une gonzesse (et en plus canon, comme l'avait fait remarquer Kirua), les hystériques qui criaient et ENCORE Léolio qui avait un comportement stupide ! Oh bien sûr, Kurapika trouvait que Léolio était stupide par moments, mais là c'était comme si son cerveau s'était envolé ! Déjà que Léolio énervait Kurapika, là c'était dix fois pire ! Quel suplice de contenir sa rage !

Kurapika soupira, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il essaya de se calmer quand il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il essaya d'ignorer les coups qui se faisaient très insistant et qui faillit être défoncée par un Gon souriant. Comment résister à cet innocent sourire? Sauf que là pour Kurapika des claques se perdaient.

- Que veux-tu Gon ? demanda calmement, trop calmement Kurapika.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? demanda Kirua. Enfin, c'est Léolio qui le demande, ajouta-t-il après un bref moment.

- PARCE QU'IL NE PEUX PAS ME LE DEMANDER LUI MEME ! tempêta Kurapika.

Kirua lui mit une poignée de marchmallows dans la bouche, Kurapika faillit l'étrangler.

- C'est pour éviter que tu crie ! dit Kirua comme pour justifier son geste. J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois furax à ce point !

- Masham mouchu mu ! essaya d'articuler Kurapika.

Des rires s'élevèrent de l'escalier, et Léolio et Shizuka apparurent au bord du couloir. Kurapika serra ses poings si fort qu'il avait sûrement dû entailler sa peau avec ses ongles. Il essaya de se calmer. Ce n'était rien. Léolio devait sûrement être très heureux et c'est pour ça qu'il se comportait d'une façon aussi stupide. Il ne devait pas se comporter d'une façon aussi vache avec son ami ! Oui, et puis pour le mensonge de tout à l'heure cela devait être, le coup de l'émotion de Léolio. Kurapika respira un grand coup et essaya de sourire sans succès, il opta donc pour un air sérieux.

- Ah ! Kurapika qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure ? demanda Léolio en souriant aussi bêtement que Gon.

Kurapika se concentra pour calmer sa colère "Tu n'as aucune raison d'être énervé".

- C'est ces gens qui m'ont... assez énervé, réussit à dire Kurapika sans faire de rictus.

- Ils sont complétements hystériques ! ajouta Kirua.

Kurapika espéra pouvoir s'éclipser mais c'était sans compter la naiveté de Gon.

- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés Léolio ? questionna le plus naif des garçons.

Léolio fit un sourire.

- Oh c'est simple je la connaissait déjà, de vue, c'est l'amie d'un ami, à l'université de médecine, dit Léolio fier de répondre à la question. Ensuite je l'ai vue ici et tout c'est passé très vite, elle est dans le même hôtel que nous vous l'auriez deviné.

Kurapika mourrait envie de demander à cette fille à côté de Léolio qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver, mais n'eut pas l'inconscience de la poser.

- Ah booon ! fit Gon. Et tu es toute seule ici ? demanda le jeune garçon à l'adresse de la blonde aux cheveux longs.

- Non, dit-elle simplement. Je suis ici avec mon frère, qui est là pour un travail, dans le cinéma.

En voyant le regard interrogateur et curieux de Gon elle ajouta :

- Il s'occupe des décors, mais je crois que c'est raté avec ce temps...

Kurapika commençait à s'impatienter et projeta de lire un livre à la bibliothèque, avant de se rapeller qu'il aurait besoin de bougies pour pouvoir lire.

- Il n'y a pas d'électricité de secours ici ?

Gon et Kirua entreprirent d'aller jouer à la salle de jeux, Léolio et Shizuka partirent ailleurs sûrement pour se retrouver seuls. Quand ils furent partit, Kurapika s'appuya sur un mur du couloir et se laissa tomber par terre. Il respira profondémment. S'il s'énervait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Léolio, rester dans la même chambre s'avérait dangeureux. Sur cette note, pas très heureuse, il partit vers l'acceuil demander une bougie.

Gon et Kirua se retrouvèrent dans la salle de jeux étrangement vide. Kirua prit une chaise, un jeu de carte et s'assit. Gon quand à lui observa la pluie qui tombait par la fenêtre, il avait l'air triste. Kirua lui balança son jeu de carte à la figure.

- Aie ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? lui demanda Gon visiblement choqué.

- Sais pas... T'a qu'a pas faire cette tête de chien battut ! dit Kirua regardant ailleurs.

- Je préfère quand il fait beau ! dit Gon en continuant de regarder par la fenêtre. Quand il pleut, c'est que beaucoup de gens sont triste, là ça doit être...

- Hé ! l'interrompit Kirua. Qui te raconte ces bobards ?

- C'est ma, ma...

- Laisse tomber ! On joue ?

Kirua distribua les cartes et ils essayèrent de jouer au poker, ils esseyèrent car il faisait tellement sombre qu'on s'aurait cru à la tombée de la nuit. Finalement Kirua opta pour une bataille de carte qui risquait de couper leurs jolis nez, et arrêtèrent après un moment.

- On s'ennui ! dit Kirua paresseusement.

- Désolé, dit Gon.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuse, fit Kirua surpis.

- Ben si tu t'ennui ça veut dire que c'est à cause de moi, dit Gon.

- CRETIN ! Tu sais bien que non ! s'écria Kirua furieux. C'est pas ta faute, c'est ici, on peut pas sortir, on peut rien faire !

- On a qu'à... commença Gon.

- Chercher des bonbons ! dit Kirua d'une voix enjouée. Et des chocolats !

Gon aquiesca et ils partirent vers les cuisines en quête de nourriture. Kirua se glissa derrière un chariot et Gon derrière un meuble. Kirua lui fit signe et ils partirent chaqu'un de leurs côté en fouillant les placard et les chariots. Il aperçut au loin un bocal où il y avait marqué chocolat et s'y précipita avec discrétion. Il le prit tel un voleur (c'est ce qu'il est !), et l'ourvit, mais à son grand désespoir il était vide. Gon apparut et n'avait aucune trace de chocolat ni de délicieux bonbons. Kirua fit une grimace et entreprit de partir quand sa main heurta par accident celle de Gon, il sentit son coeur s'accèlerve à vitesse grand V, mais esseya de n'y prêter aucune attention. Il se leva d'un bond pour se changer les idées et se fit prendre en flagrant-délit de vol de bocal vide. Ils reçurent seulement un avertissement, comme quoi s'ils les revoyaient dans la cuisine, ils les jetteraient dehors sous la pluie sans scrupule, mais ils reçurent aussi des dommages au deuxième degré aux oreilles.

- Vielle bique ! s'écria Kirua en se massant les oreilles dans un couloir.

Un éclair illumina le couloir.

- Si on allait voir Kurapika pour se raconter des histoires à faire peur ! dit joyeusement Gon.

Kirua lui n'étais pas joyeux du tout. Normalement il n'aurait jamais comis une imprudence pareille ! C'était seulement à cause de ce qu'il avait ressentit, cela l'avait tellement boulversé d'avoir honte ou peur du contact avec Gon, alors qu'avant cela ne l'avait jamais gêné. Il suivit Gon sans savoir où il allait et se retrouva dans le salon devant Kurapika qui essayait tant bien que mal de lire avec un bougie à la main et le bouquin de l'autre.

- Tiens qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Kurapika alors que l'orage battait toujours de son plein.

- On voulait se raconter des histoires qui font peur ! dit Gon avec entousihasme. Tu ne saurait pas où est Léolio ?

Kurapika qui avait l'air plus calmé fit une grimace pendant une fraction de seconde et revint à son visage normal.

- Il doit être avec Shizuka, dit Kurapika sombrement. Bon alors on se raconte des histoires ? ajouta Kurapika avec un peu plus d'entousihasme.

Huit heures du soir. La cafétéria était ouverte jusqu'à dix heures, mais les gens pouvaient aussi prendre le repas dans leurs chambre. C'est ainsi que Gon, Kirua, Kurapika, Léolio et Shizuka se retrouvèrent pour manger quand même dans le même endroit. La patience de Kurapika était mise à l'épreuve, il avait tellement peu de patience que même si un croyant priait pour lui toute une vie, sa patience ne s'ameillorerais pas. Ils étaient assis dans une table rectangulaire et malheuresement Kurapika était pile en face de Léolio, le hasard, car Gon et Kirua étaient à côté. Avoir la tronche de Léolio comme paysage pendant tout le repas n'était pas du goût de Kurapika.

La conversation était normale, Gon racontait des choses sans importances et Kurapika faisait en sorte d'avoir toujours quelque chose dans la bouche pour éviter de parler. Puis ensuite le plus jeune commença à parler de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant l'après-midi, il ne restait que le dessert. Kurapika feignit un mal à la tête pour éviter tout récit désagréable de Léolio.

Il monta dans sa chambre et se coucha en priant pour que le lendemain en se reveillant il constaterait qu'en vérité ils étaient toujours dans le continent pollué, sans plage, sans palmier, sans tempête, sans Shizuka et sans Léolio doublement stupide.

Mais les "prières" de Kurapika s'avérèrent utiles car une demi-heure plus tard, Léolio apparut dans la chambre avec un sourire immense, il posa la bougie sur la table de chevet qui séparait les deux lits et jeta un oeil à Kurapika, ce dernier trop occupé à voir ce qu'il faisait n'eut pas le temps de faire semblant de dormir.

- Kurapika, tu ne ronfle pas non ?

Kurapika se redressa et jeta un regard noir à Léolio.

- C'est vraiment les meilleurs vacances que j'ai passé ! dit Léolio.

Kurapika pensait exactement le contraire de lui. Sa colère s'était dissipée, mais il ne su s'expliquer pourquoi.

- Elle est incroyable Shizuka !

Et voilà, Kurapika était sûr que son bon et fidèle ami allait lui parler de sa copine pendant des heures.

- Tu sais qu'elle sait parler trois langues ! Elle est trilingue !

"Bien sûr que ça t'étonne, tu ne sais que parler la langue des singe, se dit Kurapika en son fort intérieur"

- Ah bon ? dit Kurapika en esseyant d'avoir l'air surpris.

- Oui ! Elle a déjà tourné des court métrages !

"Pas étonnant avec le corps qu'elle a les types l'ont sûrement engagé pour son physique plus que son intelligence"

- Elle est très gentille et...

Kurapika dû supporter toutes les éloges de Shizuka jusqu'à que Léolio s'endorme, mais lui (Kurapika) n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, à cause des ronflement de son ami se disait-il, car l'orage avait cessé, et un vent violent soufflait. Mais en vérité la voix de Léolio lui revenait sans cesse. Il n'en pouvait plus et projetait d'étouffer le ronfleur à coup de macaronis qu'il lui mettrait dans le nez. Vers six heures du matin, il pu enfin s'endormir avec la pensée que au moins, il n'entendait pas le vrai Léolio parler.

- Petit déjeuner ! Le vent souffle toujours autant mais il pleut moins quand même...

Kirua et Gon discutaient dans la chambre de Kurapika, il devait être une heure avancée. Kurapika se leva et vira les gosses dehors, il prit sa douche et s'habilla (l'eau n'étais pas coupée ?), il descendit au salon et des gens discutaient activement. Il s'assit en compagnie de ses plus jeunes amis, le plus grand semblait l'avoir viré de sa liste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demanda Kurapika en regardant le groupe, et aperçut quelque uns des hystériques.

- On sait pas, apramment les enfants n'ont pas droit d'y assister, dit Kirua en observant le chien anorexique avec dégoût.

- Bon je vais laver mon linge sale, dit Gon avec un ton indifférent.

Kirua et Kurapika le fixèrent avec les yeux grand ouverts.

- Gon, il pleut, tu ne peux pas étendre ton linge ! dit Kirua.

- C'est ridicule de laver son linge alors qu'il n'y a pas d'électricité, dit Kurapika.

Gon ne prêta aucune attention aux derniers. Kirua le suivit et Kurapika soupira avec exaspération.

Gon se dirigea vers la laverie automatique et s'apprêta à ouvrir une machine à laver quand sur un tas de drap surgirent deux personnes.

- Zepairu ! Gin !

- Qu'est-ce que... commença Gon.

- Bonjour Gon et Kirua, on esperait vous trouver !

Le tonerre rententit, l'orage recommençait.

Zepairu et Gin expliquèrent la raison de leur venue et la circonstance dans laquelle ils s'étaient trouvé sous un tas de drap, cela se résumait à quelque chose qui semblait être des bobard, mais ils ne cherchèrent pas à en savoir plus.

- Vous nous espionniez peut-être, dit Kirua. Enfin, on va prévenir Kurapika et Léolio.

Ils décendirent dans le salon et trouvèrent le groupes de types louches, Kurapika en train de lire, des gamins de cinq ans en train de dessiner sur des fauteuils, une mère de famille dormant et bavant, et enfin Léolio et Shizuka qui semblaient occupés. Apparemment Kurapika ne les avait pas vu.

- KURAPIKA ! LEOLIO ! hurla Gon.

Kirua le frappa. Toutes les têtes étaient tournés vers eux.

- Evite de HURLER ! cria Kirua dans les oreilles de Gon.

Soudain une cloche sonna et tout le monde se tourna vers l'homme bronzé qui tenait le mégaphone habituel, il semblait terrorisé. Kurapika sentait qu'il allait annoncer une de ces horribles nouvelles.

- LA METEO NOUS A ANNONCE QU'UN ENORME CYCLONE QUI AVAIT FAIT BEAUCOUP DE VICTIMES, SE DIRIGAIT VERS NOUS EN CE MOMENT MEME !! ET QU'IL SERAIT ICI DANS UNE HEURES !! VEUILLEZ PRENDRE LE STRICTE NECESSAIRE ET DIRIGEZ-VOUS VERS LES SOUS-SOLS !! SURTOUT NE PANIQUEZ PAS !! IL Y A TOUJOURS DES SURVIVANTS APREZ UN CYLONE !!

Les hytériques recommencèrent leurs cinéma encore plus hystérique, le vieux barbu annonçait la fin du monde en brandissant un bâton rouge qui semblait appartenir à des majorettes, la grosse et son chien hurlaient, les gosses braillaient de toutes leurs forces et la mère de famille continuait par miracle à dormir en bavant plus qu'avant.

Jolies vacances et inoubliables c'est sûr ! Entre la mort, la colère et l'angoisse... des problèmes à l'horizon !

-----------------------------------------------------

Takomaki : Clap clap ! Oui j'ai fini le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il y a des passages drôles quand même

Kirua : Non pas du tout !

Takomaki : héhé ' je t'attache et je te jete dans la foule de fans la prochaine fois que tu fais ça

Kirua : Non, merci... je préfère manger des chocolats...

Gon : Né Kirua, on s'amuse bien dans la fic, hein !

Takomaki : Comme il est si mignon et naïf ' J'espère vous torturer dans les prochains chapitre, déjà que je torture notre charmant Kurapika XD

Kurapika : Merci je pensais que tu m'aimait bien... Kurapika qui comprend pas trop

Takomaki : Justement ! Qui aime bien châti bien !

Kurapika : Ok, mais là tu me torture... ¬ ¬

Takomaki : Bon je m'en vais écrire des autres choses en continuant d'écouter la musique chilienne de mon frère (qui est vieille en plus !) ! Ah pourquoi ils diffusent plus Malcolm ? Snif, snif, je me marrais bien... (c fini) J'écoute toujours de la musique quand j'écris, sauf quand quelqu'un regarde FullMétal Alchemist ou le Seigneur des Anneaux j'écoute le film ou je regarde ' (assez parlé de ma vie ennuyeuse !)


	3. Cyclone très près

**Vacances à la plage**

**Série : **Hunter X Hunter

**Auteur : **Takomaki

**Genre : **Shonen-ai (Yaoi), les couples pas la peine non ?

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de HXH ne sont pas à moi bien sûr, n'empêche j'aurais bien aimé les inventer ! Tans pis, je me contenterais d'écrire des fics sur mon personnage préféré ! J'ai nommé KURAPIKA !

Allez, la spécialiste des 10 000 fanfics en même temps va continuer sa série et entamer son chapitre 3, tiens il faut que termine mon chapitre de la fanfic d'Harry Potter... Je veux lire le 6 ! (mais je ne suis pas très forte en anglais...snif) Je veux avoir internet et que le tome 21 sorte ! (je passe du coq à l'ane là...) J'en ai marre d'écouter de la j-pop... je passe à ska-p, qui est mon coup d'coeur du moment (en plus je suis souvent d'accord avec eux ! XD).

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Cyclone très près**_

- Oh làlà... dit Kirua en posant sa main sur son front.

- Bon, dit Kurapika comme si rien de pire ne pouvait arriver. On va chercher nos affaires et j'espère qu'on va tous mourir...

- Hein ? fit Gon qui n'avait pas tout entendu à cause de l'hystérie de certaines personnes et leurs animaux (on ne vise personne hein ? seulement le pot de peinture et le cleps plus maigre qu'une paille).

- Non rien, dit Kurapika qui ne pensait pas réellement à mourir, mais à se reposer loin de tout.

Kurapika et Léolio montèrent dans leurs chambre chercher ce qui était necessaire, Gon et Kirua d'un autre côté, Shizuka attendait Léolio qui allait l'accompagner.

Un type cinglé courait le long du couloir et criait "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON" ou un autre marmonnait des paroles incompréhensible, Kurapika trouva qu'il réussit à dépasser Léolio dans la catégorie des "Qui énerve le plus". Il sortit alors dans le couloir, assoma le type, et ensuite deux personnes l'embarquèrent dans le sous-sol.

- Kurapika ? fit Léolio en prenant un sac où il avait fourré des produits bizarres, un parfum, des revues douteuses et des caleçons Oo. Tu n'as pas peur ?

Kurapika s'arrêta de ranger et le regarda avec l'air de dire "Qu'est-ce que tu crois qui soit pire de se retrouver avec une bande d'imbéciles dans un sous-sol répugnant et sûrement infesté de rats." (ouah ! tout ça en un regard !)

- Tu sais, on ne va pas mourir, dit Kurapika d'une voix tout à fait normale.

- Non, mais il y a un risque pourtant, et Hunter ou pas c'est contre les forces de la nature qu'on devra se cacher. Et je te signale que nous ne pourrons rien ! ajouta-t-il après mure réfléxion.

- J'aime ton optimisme, dit Kurapika sombrement.

- J'aime ton ironie, fit Léolio en tournant les talons.

Shizuka attandais dehors de la chambre très calme, à vrai dire elle observait les gens comme s'il s'agissait de chose tout à fait normales.

Kurapika ne put se retenir.

- Tu n'éprouve pas de la peur ?

Shizuka regarda Kurapika très calmement.

- Oh non, mes parents m'ont toujours dit que si on paniquait c'était la fin, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à une iguane qui semblait asmatique qui courrait à toute vitesse, son maître courrait derrière en appellant "Pochi" alors que c'est un nom de chien ! (pourquoi pas Brutus ou Médor !)

Kurapika fronça les sourcils et partit voir les plus jeunes.

Kirua avait son sac remplis de biscuits, chocolats et bonbons en tout genre. Gon et lui discutaient sur les dégâts que pouvaient causer le cyclone, apparament Gon avait abandonné son air grave pour un air plus décontracté et plus curieux. Kirua touchait avec satisfaction son sac.

- Kirua, d'où tu as sortit tout ça ? demanda Kurapika qui remarqua le sac plein à craquer de Kirua.

- L'ai piqué à une femme qui voulais faire un régime, dit Kirua le plus normalement du monde.

- Tu l'as volé ! s'exclama Kurapika qui sentait sa colère remonter, il s'était défoulé sur le type cinglé mais ça l'avait juste un peu calmé.

- Mais non, puisque je te dis qu'elle voulait faire un régime !

Kurapika le regarda soupsonneusement.

- Bon on y va ? demanda Gon.

Il prit le bras de Kirua et le traîna le long du couloir pour arriver à l'escalier. Les joues de Kirua étaient en feux quand Gon le lâcha enfin. Ils étaient dans une salle sombre, les volets étaient fermés et le vent sifflait. Kirua avait le coeur qui battait très vite, il se demanda pourquoi. Il sentait un mélange d'exitation et de peur. La cause était Gon bien entendu pas le cyclone, d'ailleur il avait beaucoup plus peur du nouveau sentiment qui s'emparait de lui chaque minutes et chaque seconde qu'il se trouvait seul avec Gon. Malgrès le bruit du vent, il sentait la respiration de Gon. Il avait les mains qui le demangeaient, il avait envie d'entrer en contact avec Gon, mais se ravisa et demanda simplement :

- On est où là ?

Il dut attendre quelques secondes, lourde et longues secondes, avant une réponse.

- Il doit être ici, mumura Gon qui s'accroupit.

- Quoi ?

Gon ouvrit une espèce de trappe. Il alluma une lampe de poche et éclaira le tunnel, ensuite il se tourna vers Kirua en souriant.

- On a environ vingt minutes, c'est amplement suffisant ! dit Gon avec joie.

- Et... qu'est-ce qu'il y a là dedans ? demanda Kirua curieux.

- C'est tout là le mystère !

- Oh !

Gon et Kirua se faufilèrent dans la trappe et atterirent dans un long couloir. Le coeur de Kirua n'avait pas cessé de battre à toute vitesse, mais il avait un "but", ça l'occuperait l'esprit, et il oubliait la gêne. Gon était le premier. Depuis où il était Kirua pouvait aperçevoir son dos et puis ses jambes et...Oh non ! Il n'osera pas regarder ça ! Sûrement pas ! Non non ! Jamais ! Mais quand même il ne pouvait pas observer autre chose, il consentit alors de tourner la tête et de regarder le mur pourtant sans intérêt. Soudain Gon s'arrêta brusquement. Kirua le heurta de plein fouet et sentit la peau de Gon entrer en contact avec la sienne. Il fut soulagé qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de lumière, ainsi Gon ne pouvait pas le voir.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Tu ne parle pas, alors... dit Gon la voix brisée comme s'il allait pleurer. Je... ça ne t'amuse pas ?

Kirua n'en revenait pas. Il sourit devant la naiveté de Gon.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit précipitamment Kirua. C'est que...

Il s'arrêta. C'est que... quoi ? Il ne savait pas quoi dire, car ses pensées étaient occupées par des choses futiles, mais en même temps très importantes, cependant il ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Il découvrait un nouveau sentiment qui lui était désagréable et agréable en même temps, il se doutait de quoi il s'agissait, mais jamais il l'accepterait, ce serait une trahison à leur amitié !

- Ecoute, j'ai mal au ventre, c'est pour ça, mentit Kirua et comme c'était un bon menteur et que Gon était naif, ce dernier ne vit que du feu.

- Ah ! Je suis soulagé ! dit Gon avec un voix qui laissait entendre qu'il était joyeux. Je pensais que tu étais fâché !

- Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Jamais je me fâcherais avec toi, pas vraiment ! Pas pour ça ! On est pas comme Léolio et Kurapika !

- Oui...

Gon recommença à avancer et après quelques minutes de marches arrivèrent devant une porte. Ils se racontaient des blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- On entre ? demanda Gon en dirigeant la lumière vers Kirua pour le regarder.

Kirua les joues roses détourna les yeux et poussa Gon à ouvrir la porte.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

* * *

Kurapika était assit à côte de Léolio et de Shizuka qui se tenaient par la main. Il était en plus furieux contre Gon et Kirua car ils l'avaient laissé seul avec ce couple créatin et il détestait être au milieu d'un couple surtout s'il s'agissait de Léolio. Les voirs s'embrasser avec Shizuka le répugnait.

- Ecoutez... commença Kurapika, mais aucun des deux ne l'écoutaient et ils étaient concentrés l'un par l'autre. Il fronça les sourcil et les regarda avec un regard de profond dégoût. Il se leva et alla voir les autres personnes, même la vielle qui bavait ou la grosse avec un mini-haut qui crait sur tout le monde n'avaient pas l'air pire que Léolio et Shizuka. Il s'assit finalement à côté d'un gamin d'environ huit ans qui réclamait des biscuits et un jeu vidéo. Kurapika lui aurait volontier cloué le bec, mais il fallait prendre compte de son jeune âge et prit sur lui. D'ailleur s'il devait engeuler quelqu'un c'était Léolio, il l'avait carrément laissé tomber, bien sûr en faisant abstraction de Gon et Kirua qui avaient coûtume de s'absenter de temps en temps tout les deux, mais dans ces moments-là Léolio était toujours là, sauf que là il se coltinait une blonde qui... Kurapika ne trouva pas les mots et n'essaiya pas de chercher sinon il exploserait. Il ne se sentait pas jaloux ou du moins il ne voulais pas le reconnaître, mais il en avait marre et était très énervé.

Quinze minutes étaient écoulés et Gon et Kirua ne revenaient pas, Kurapika se commença à faire du souci, mais à peine eu-t-il cette pensée que la porte s'ouvrit et deux adolescents descendirent.

- Ah ! Enfin vous voilà ! fit Kurapika qui avait les tympans percés car le gamin criait très fort.

- Je commençais à m'inquieter ! dit Léolio en les rejoignant.

Kurapika se tourna vers Léolio comme s'il avait reçut une décharge électrique.

- Tu t'inquiète pour eux mais moi, tu n'en à rien à faire ! cria-t-il.

Tous les gens interrompirent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour se tourner vers eux. Kurapika avait un visage furieux.

- Ouais ! continua-t-il en déversant sa rage. Tu n'hésite pas à me laisser tomber pour une fille ! Je pensais que l'amitié ça avait un sens mais apparament je ne sers qu'à écouter tes discours sur "Oh Shizuka par-ci, Shizuka par-là", c'est tout ce que tu sais dire ! Tu étais un peu bête, mais maintenant tu es pire, tu es complètement stupide, crétin et imbécile ! A cause de toi je n'ai pas pu dormir, ta voix me persécutait dans ma tête, je n'ai même pas un moment de répit ! On me mêle toujours à tout les problèmes, mais je ne suis pas Dieu, je ne peux pas tout résoudre. Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais supporter ça plus longtemps et rester les bras croisé à écouter tes stupidités ? Non ! Maintenant tu vas te taire ! Ne me parle plus de rien compris ?!!

Léolio stupéfait avait la bouche ouverte d'étonnement. Kurapika par contre avait les joues en feux, tout le monde les regardait en chuchotant. Il aurait tout donné pour disparaitre d'un coup, c'était très embarrassant, mais qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait du bien ! Quelques minutes auparavant il sentait une lourde sensation d'étouffement.

Léolio degulit.

- Si c'est ce que tu pense... fit-il vexé. Alors je crois que tout s'arrête ici.

Kurapika le regarda surpris, il n'avait pas bien compris. Arrêter quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Léolio ? fit Kurapika avec un voix beaucoup moins agressive.

- Eh bien je crois que je suis suposé ne plus te parler non ? dit avec une voix qui fit tressaillir Kurapika.

- Attends, j'ai dit tout ça sous... commença Kurapika. De toutes façon c'est ta faute !

- Très bien !

- D'accord !

Léolio et Kurapika détournèrent leurs regards. Kirua les regardait en levant un sourcil. Gon s'avança vers eux.

- Vous n'allez pas vous fâcher, vous êtes des amis ! dit Gon avec un ton de reproche.

- T'a vu ce qu'il a dit ? fit remarquer Léolio.

- Tu as vu qu'il s'en fiche éperdument de moi ! dit Kurapika.

- Tu es donc jaloux ! fit Gon le plus simplement du monde. Comme Léolio accorde plus d'attention à Shizuka qu'à toi !

Kurapika ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Léolio l'interrompit.

- Ah ! fit-il d'un air triomphant. C'est toi qui es en tort !

A ce moment les gens qui les regardaient aurait cru aperçevoir deux gamins qui boudaient chaqu'un de leurs côté et qui ne se "causaient-plus !".

- Non ! fit Kurapika qui cherchait desespérement des arguments pour contre-dire ce que venait d'affirmer Gon.

- Mais siiii ! dit Gon. Ça arrive des fois avec les chiens...

- Ne me compare pas à un chien !

Kurapika ne put rien dire car Gon avait raison et il n'étais pas un bon menteur, Léolio était satisfait de voir Kurapika en position inférieure et Kirua attendait la suite impatiemment en mangeant une tablette de chocolat.

Soudain le bruit du vent s'intensifia et quelque chose grinça qui ne préservait rien de bon. Tout le monde regarda en l'air. Il eu un craquement, quelque chose se décrocha au dehors. Tout le monde se plaqua au sol ou contre les murs. Le vent soufflait encore plus fort à chaque seconde, les bougies et les lampes à piles s'éteignèrent d'un coup comme si une force supérieure les avait effrayés. Tout le monde était plongé dans le noir. Des enfants commencèrent à pleurer, les hystériques à hystériquer (ça existe ? Oo), des gens plaquèrent leur mains sur leurs oreilles, d'autres enfin se barricadaient sous des sacs ce qui s'avérait inutile puisque ça ne protègait pratiquemment rien.

Kirua prit Gon et le plaqua par terre. Le toit craqua une nouvelle fois, les murs du rez de chaussé semblaient s'être écroulés.

- Gon, dit Kirua. Reste couché.

Gon voulut dire quelque chose mais le toit du sous-sol partit dans les airs, le vent s'engoufra, des choses s'envolèrent, le chien aboyait très fort, Kirua serra le bras de Gon pour ne pas le perdre, Gon en fit de même, le chien anorexique sembla s'envoler (pardon M. le chien anorexique ! - -'). Quelque chose tomba avec un bruit sourd juste devant la tête de Kirua, il ferma les yeux sous le vent violent mais ne lâcha Gon sous aucun pretexte ! Il était hors de question, il fallait survivre à ce cyclone tout les deux !

Kurapika se jeta par terre et se mit contre le mur, il sentit une explosion et essaiya de voir où étaient ses amis, mais les fesses de la grosse femme lui gâchaient la vue. Il se déplaça tant bien que mal vers le côté et put aperçevoir Gon et Kirua qui se tenaient, il essaoya de voir Léolio, mais ne put le voir. Le vent lui fouettait le visage, il sentit comme une brûlure sur sa joue et dans sa main droite. Les choses légères comme les sacs ou les couvertures s'envolaient, mais voir excatement quelque chose était très difficile, cependant Kurapika continua de chercher son ami. Des branches tombaient plus ou moins grandes. Le vent, l'inquietude, les objets, les cris, le bruit, la force, les blessures, le noir, les couleurs, le tourbillon

A suivre...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà ! Ils doivent faire face à des problèmes plus grand qu'eux ! Ça craint ! Vont-ils mourrir ? Vont-ils se réconcierlier ? Quand vais-je finir d'écouter la J-pop ? Quand est-ce que je me coucherais ? Est-ce que le scorpion va me piquer ? (sisi je vous jure il y a un scorpion chez moi qu'on a pas réussit à tuer -il est petit-) Quand est-ce que l'odeur de terre va se dissper (il y a des travaux)... ce sont des question auquels on aimerait avoir des réponses... hahaha ! il faut attendre le prochain chapitre sourire malicieux (question qui tue ! quand vais-je avoir internet ?)

Merci de me lire, merci de supporter mon humour ou plutôt mes essais d'humour !

Merci de supporter Shizuka ! (celle de Yu-Gi-Oh aussi ') Elle fait rien pour, j'essaie d'être neutre, trop peut-être, mais je suis lente très lente... Gon et Kirua seront ensembles dans 20 chapitres encore ou peut-être jamais XD Non c'est une blague, quoique... Merci pour vos reviews, je vais répondre d'ailleurs (ça donne l'illusion qu'on est quelqu'un d'important alors que l'on est absolument pas !)

Kirua : Moi aussi je suis torturé !

Kurapika : Moi encore plus !

Léolio : On va faire le concours de celui qui est plus torturé!

Non, non Léolio tu ne fera rien du tout...

_**Réponse aux Reviews :**_

Ptite clad : _c super gentil ce que tu dis...bon j'espère que tu sera pas déçue par la suite ! _

Jilian : _Kirua percutera un jour ne desespère pas, c'est que je suis un peu lente...mais d'un coup ça s'accèlère...enfin pas encore ! _

Lord Ma-koto Chaoying : _C'est super que ça te plaise ! Kurapika est nerveux, c'est pour ça qu'il est de la matérialisation ! (comme le dirait Hisoka)_


	4. L'après catastrophe

**Vacances à la plage**

**Série :** Hunter X Hunter

**Auteur : **Takomaki

**Genre :** Shonen-ai (Yaoi), les couples pas la peine non ?

**Disclamer : **HXH appartiens à Togashi :D Shizuka, la grosse pot de peinture, le chien anorexique (paix à son âme!) et etc... sont à moi... (pour la grosse je l'imagine comme la mère de Idasa et Isié dans DBZ)

C'est la nuit, mais j'écris quand même, j'ai mal aux yeux et j'écris quand même...

Allez, bientôt les OAVS HXH vont sortirs en dvds !

**Note : **Quand j'ai écrit la fanfic c'était bien avant toutes ces catastrophes au Etats-Unis... si je me doutais que ça pouvait arriver...enfin...

GO GO ! LA SUITE !

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : L'après catastrophe_

Blanc. Tout ce qu'on pouvait voir c'était du blanc...à droite et à gauche, en haut et en bas. Il tourna sa tête et ne put distinguer sa silouhette. Il était mort ? C'était à ça que ressemblait le paradis ? Il ne faisait ni chaud, ni froid, il ne sentait aucune douleur... Mais où étaient-ils ? Où étaient ses amis ? Eux avaient-ils survécus ?

Rien. Tout était vide. Etait-ce l'autre-monde ? Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il là ? Il ne le savait pas. Il était calme, d'ailleurs tout était calme, trop calme. Un once d'inquiétude le gagna : où étaient ses amis ?

Serain. Il y a longtemps qu'il rêvait d'une sérénité pareille. Est-ce qu'il était dans un rêve ? Le tout pourtant était très agréable. Il se trouvait là, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Que s'était-il passé ? Quelques minutes s'écoulaient. Bien sûr ! Il bougea frénétiquemment sa tête dans tous les sens. Et ses amis ?

Chaud. Il faisait chaud, mais c'était une de ces chaleurs délicieuses, la sensation d'être dans un lit douillet alors qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans un lit. Etait-il debout ? A l'endroit ? A l'envers ? Il ferma les yeux et les re-ouvrit avec la sensation qu'il manquait quelque chose ? Il manquait ses amis ?

* * *

Kirua se réveilla en sursaut. Il observa tout autours de lui, des gens bougaient, enfin il s'en doutait car il ne les voyait pas distinctement. Il avait un drap plutôt maigre sur lui et l'enleva d'un coup. Il se leva, mais sa tête tournait et il tomba sur le sol en arrière. Il sentit un liquide s'écouler le long de son bras et il commença à peine à éprouver de la douleur. Il regarda à ses côté, mais ne voyait rien, il n'y avait que des couleurs floues. Ce qui était à côté de lui pouvait tout aussi bien être un sac, une branche, un personne ou Gon ! Il se releva mais quelqu'un le plaqua brusquemment au sol.

- NE bouGE pas KIruA, TU M'ENtent ?

Une voix lui parlait, on aurait dit qu'elle était mal réglée. Les oreilles de Kirua ne fonctionnaient pas correctement, un coup le son était clair, un coup il était lointain, comme s'il s'était bouché les oreilles. Kirua esseya d'articuler quelque chose comme 'Gon', mais la personne insista et le posa par terre, cette fois-ci avec douceur.

- ... tu Dois PRENdre du REpos !

Kirua avait mal à la tête, son bras le faisait souffrir, de plus il était affolé. Gon ! Gon où était-il ! Il avait le cerveau tellement ramollit qu'il avait sûrement mit vingt minutes à se rapeller de Gon, où peut-être trente ou bien dix, ou deux...il n'arrivait pas à avoir la notion du temps.

- G..Go...n...Go...g...on...Go..GO...GON !

Kirua utilisa toutes ses forces pour crier et laissa tomber sa tête et ferma les yeux. Il resta conscient, mais impuissant. Il sentit que quelqu'un touchait son bras, il sentit un chaleur, comme de la vapeur qui effleurait son bras, soudain la douleur s'apaisa étrangement, mais ne disparut pas. La personne semblait s'attaquer à sa tête, il sentit que la personne lui touchait le front et sentit la même sensation de vapeur, tout à coup tout s'éclaircit, les sons revinrent, l'énergie et la mobilité aussi. Kirua se leva d'un bond et faillit heurter la tête de Léolio qui semblait épuisé.

- Léolio ? C'est toi qui m'as soigné ? fit Kirua abasourdit.

Léolio aquiesça d'un signe de tête, Kirua eut une grande reconnaissance envers son ami, mais il ne pouvait pas s'attarder sur ça, le plus important.

- GON ! cria Kirua.

Il s'apprêta à partir en courant quand Léolio l'arrêta et Kirua stoppa sa course. Léolio fit un non de la tête. Kirua fronça les sourcils et ne sembla rien comprendre ou bien ne le voulait-il pas. Il sentit ses veines se glacer et resta immobile en ouvrant grand les yeux. Léolio fit un signe vers une tente qui était placée quelques mètres plus loin.

- Il est là-bas... dit Léolio à voix basse.

Kirua partit en courant vers la tente, pendant un instant il avait cru le pire ! Et si Léolio n'était pas près de Gon, cela voulait dire que sa vie n'était pas en danger et il en était bien soulagé !

Gon était assit, mais incapable de bouger, Léolio avait beau avoir soigné sa jambe, le fait était qu'elle était réellement amoché, il redoutait une quelconque amputation. Mais en réalité le pire était qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Kirua. Il s'étaient tenu le plus fort possible, mais le cyclone les avait finalement séparés. Il regarda autour de lui et vit ces enfants qui pleuraient ou ces parents qui semblaient desespérément chercher leurs enfants, ou encore ces gens qui cherchaient leurs être aimés. Gon les comprenait, ils étaient tous dans la même galère, dès que Léolio l'avait soigné, il avait dû directement partir car d'autres gens qui avaient probablement leurs vies en dangers et attendaient du secours. Lui, il ne risquait pas sa vie, mais sa jambe, et cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas de carte "Le souffle du grand ange" ! Soudain il entendit quelqu'un courir, il dirigea automatiquement son regard vers l'entrée de la tente et vit quelque chose qui soulagea son coeur : Kirua courant vers lui avec un sourire ! Kirua le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre lui, puis en désserant son étrinte s'exclama :

- Hey ! Tu as la tête trop dure pour mourir ! s'exclama Kirua ravit.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas de ma jambe, par contre on ne peut pas dire que tu sois en forme ! dit Gon.

- Tu plaisante ! Tu t'es pas vu !

Les gens les regardaient avec un mélange de curiosité, de tristesse et d'outrage, les deux amis se calmèrent et entreprirent de déclarer leurs joie plus serainement.

- Ah Léolio t'as soigné aussi ! dit Kirua. Et Kurapika ?

Le sourire de Gon s'effaça.

- Quoi ? Tu ne l'as pas vu ? demanda Gon inquiet.

- Quand Léolio m'as dit que tu étais là, j'ai foncé, mais Kurapika va bien, j'en suis sûr...

Gon baissa sa tête.

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison, sinon Léolio serait en train de...

Mais il s'interrompit. Kirua n'avait aucune intuition, mais lui, Gon, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se contenta de faire un mince sourire.

- Comment on fait pour ta jambe ? demanda Kirua.

- Euh...j'en sais rien moi, mais je peux sauter sur un pied ! dit Gon.

Il se leva sur un seul pied et sautilla sur place.

- Alors on va voir les dégâts ? proposa Gon, il était impatient de savoir où était Kurapika.

Kirua fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'ai qu'à prendre appui sur toi ! fit Gon.

Kirua accepta. Ils sortirent dehors et virent les dégâts dans les environs et ce n'était pas beau à voir ! Des maisons ravagés des arbres déracinés, des gens secourant les autres...

- GON !

Gon tourna sa tête avec espoir, mais il eut une légère deception.

- Ah euh vous allez bien ? dit Gon en esseyant de masquer sa deception.

- Oui, oui merci, j'essaie d'aider un peu, dit Shizuka. Ta jambe...

- T'as pas vu Kurapika ? demanda Kirua en inclinant sa tête.

* * *

Léolio avait étudié la médecine depuis la mort de son ami. Bien sûr les choses n'avaient pas été faciles, en premier les livres de médecines n'avaient jamais été facile à lire et en deuxième il ne pouvait pas dépenser tout son argent en ça ! Il n'avait pas été pauvre, mais n'avait pas été l'homme le plus riche du monde non plus. Pourtant il avait fait d'énormes effort pour se concentrer, alors qu'il pouvait aller librement avec ses amis espionner les voisines ou acheter des cassettes videos a contenu douteux (cependant il faut savoir que Léolio ne s'est jamais gêné pour faire tout ça dans les temps libres qu'il se laissait). La grosse déception avait été que l'université coûtait une petite fortune et que jamais il n'aurait pu avoir autant d'argent ! L'examen d'Hunter avait été la seule solution. Tout le monde était ébahis par les Hunter, ils étaient forts, courageux et riches, de plus ils avaient de grands privilèges ! Quand il avait eu connaissance de tout ça, il avait entreprit de s'entraîner à se battre pour être à la hauteur avec un entraînement intensif...puis tout le reste avait suivit jusqu'à là... Il avait appris le nen, et soignait les gens avec (il avait un autre pouvoir aussi :D).

Il se releva et le petit garçon qu'il avait soigné se releva lui avec peine...son pouvoir avait baissé ? Depuis le temps qu'il l'utilisait et ses blessures qui étaient deux fractures compromettants. Médecin, mais il lui était impossible de soigner ses propres blessures...il ne connaissait pas la raison non plus.

Il regarda autours de lui, le vent soufflait, un rayon de lumière passa, il faisait chaud. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il soignait les gens, malheuresement il y en avait qui était mort sur le coup, les autres il avait le pouvoir de les soigner ou du moins de leur épargner la mort avait l'arrivé de vrai secours, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas terminé ses études. Cependant il y avait quelque chose qui l'inquiétait, il n'avait vu aucune trace de Kurapika. Etait-il possible que le vent l'ai emporté loin ? Il n'avait pas pu partir à sa recherche car il devait aider les gens, les sauver et les soigner, c'était ça la contrainte d'être medecin...

- Léolio !

Le nommé se tourna vers les nouveaux venus.

- On va aller chercher Kurapika ! dit Gon.

Léolio sourit et leva son pouce en l'air.

- Fait attention à ta jambe !

- Et toi, soigne bien les gens !

* * *

Gon et Kirua marchaient au milieu des décombres. Kirua aidait Gon, qui ne pouvait pas utiliser sa jambe gauche.

- Ça va aller ? demanda Kirua. Tu sais tu es lourd !

- Désolé Kirua, j'aurait dû rester dans la tente, dit Gon avec un ton désolé.

Kirua commença à rire.

- Je te trouve un peu bizarre depuis un certain temps, toujours à t'excuser...

- Ben, euh... commença Gon.

- Tu vois !

- T'es vraiment pas fâché alors ? demanda Gon avec la plus grande franchise.

Kirua lui donna une tape sur la tête.

- Mais... fit Gon les larmes aux yeux. C'est pas sympa.

- Ça t'apprendra à être bête !

Gon lui tira la langue. Kirua mima des ciseaux avec ses doigt et Gon le regarda en souriant bêtement avec une grosse goute sur son visage.

- Non, vraiment... murmura Kirua.

- Tu sais quoi Kirua ? fit Gon. Je crois que j'ai peur de te perdre !

Kirua tourna sa tête vers Gon à vitesse d'un éclair. Il était tout rouge.

- Tu dit n'importe quoi ! dit Kirua en baissant sa tête pour que Gon évite de voir la rougeur sur ses joues.

- Ben c'est vrai, mais tu sais je sais que même si on sera loin, on ne s'oublira jamais et...

- Oui, oui... marmonna Kirua qui semblait contrarié. Tu sais, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire une chose pareille Gon ! Je crois que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal.

- Ah bon ? demanda Gon en se demandant s'il y avait quelque chose pire que de tuer des gens.

- J'ai trahi notre amitié ! s'écria Kirua en refusant toujours de regarder Gon. Je...je ne suis pas digne de...d'être ton ami !

Gon giffla Kirua.

- Ne redis jamais ça ! dit Gon avec fureur. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais crois-moi que tu n'as pas besoin d'être "digne d'être mon ami", mais que tu es mon ami tout simplement et point barre ! Et mon meilleur ami !

Kirua porta la main sur sa joue, les cheveux lui tombaient sur son visage.

- C'est vrai, dit Kirua. Mais une personne ne doit pas tomber amoureuse de son ami...

Gon le regarda sans comprendre.

- Tu... commença Gon.

- J'ai de profonds sentiments pour toi, plus qu'un ami ou un meilleur ami devrait avoir ! dit Kirua d'un trait. Excuse-moi...

- Euh oui...SHUUUUUUU

- Gon !

- Tu pourrais abreger j'ai rien compris... avoua Gon rouge de honte.

Kirua soupira, ses joues étaient roses et son coeur battait la chamade.

- Je t'aime Gon.

- Aaaaaaaaah ! Je te comprend enfin Kirua, dit Gon le plus normalement du monde. Tu vois il suffit d'être clair !

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? demanda Kirua surpris. Tu n'es pas faché contre-moi ?

- Non pas du tout ! dit Gon avec la plus grande sincérité. Je suis soulagé, tu sais pourquoi ? Ne ? Ne ?

- Ah...euh...non...

- Parce que moi aussi je t'aime ! dit Gon en souriant.

Kirua n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment Gon faisait-il pour être aussi joyeux et optimiste ? Comment pouvait-il le dire aussi facilement ? Est-ce que le "Je t'aime" de Gon était le même de Kirua ? Il baissa sa tête.

- Gon tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? demanda Kirua. Tu es sûr que tu m'aime vraiment ? Enfin je veux dire...

- Oui je suis amoureux de toi :D

Kirua resta incrédule quelques seconde et lança :

- Toi alors tu ne changera jamais !

Ils restèrent à rire stupidemment de leurs propres stupidités. Le coeur de Kirua était plus calme et il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Ainsi Gon ressentait la même chose que lui ! Il n'avait plus de souci à se faire et de peur de perdre son ami, le seul problème était...

- Hé Gon, dit Kirua gravemment. Comment on peut rire avec tout ce qui vient de nous arriver ! On doit en plus chercher Kurapika !

- Il faut être optimiste, et je me dit que ça ne peux pas être pire, dit Gon simplement. Je trouve toujours du bon dans du mauvais et...comme maintenant tu vois ! Et pour Kurapika, il est solide...On y va ?

Kirua le regarda tendremment et Gon en fit de même. Leurs visages se raprochèrent, ils fermèrent les yeux...

Doux, humide, apaisant.

Gon regarda Kirua avec un large sourire. Ils s'aprêtèrent à reprendre leurs route quand quelqu'un s'écria derrière eux :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

À suivre...

DESOLE ! Je ne sais pas décrire les scènes de...euh enfin j'ai pas su décrire le baiser des garçons... GOMEN ASAI ! Je ferrai peut-être mieux la prochaine fois snif...

Ne parlons pas de mauvaises choses, ce serait déprimant... Je vais penser plutôt à une coupe de glace géante ! Et pour ceux qui sont inquiet au sujet de Kurapika, faites preuve de logique ;)

Pour Léolio c'est la première fois que j'écrit un truc de son point de vue (normalement je prends toujours Kurapika ou Kirua qui sont mes personnages préférés), et la déclaration n'est pas un peu...? Enfin mettez vos impressions dans les reviews sinon je saurai jamais ce qu'on en pense "Fanfic tte yatsu wa !" (Ce qu'on pense de la fanfic ! enfin je crois que ça veut dire ça... TT")

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**ptite clad :** merci pour tes reviews à chaque chap sa m'encourage à écrire. on composera un requiem pour le chien anorexique. faut dire que c'est un paradoxe, le chien et sa maitresse...

**guardianlegend :** je pense que ce chapitre répond à ta question ... merci pour ta reviews

**Shihodo :** Shizuka ne meurt pas...je ne suis pas aussi cruelle... quoique... moi non plus j'ai rien contre les blondes, mais il se trouve que je me l'imagine comme un personnage que j'avais crée et qui est blonde alors...

**Jilian :** toi aussi...Shizuka ne va pas mourir...elle va seulement...enfin je sais pas...tu verra dans le ou les prochain(s) chapitre(s).

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **


	5. Feux flamboyants

**Vacances à la plage**

**Série :** Hunter X Hunter

**Auteur :** Takomaki

**Genre :** Shonen-ai (Yaoi), les couples pas la peine non ?

**Disclamer :** Shizuka, la vieille, le chien sont à moi, les autres sont à leurs auteur respectifs.

Un bon chocolat chaud ces jours froids... humm

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Feux flamboyants_

Une vielle amena son chat Pedigree qui semblait tout froissé. La vielle dame sentait le renfermé et l'humidité, elle avait de grandes cernes et beaucoup de bleus, ses habits étaient bons à jeter à la poubelle, mais elle était saine et sauve. Elle se posa et commença a siffler. Avait-elle perdu la raison ?

- Madame, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

La dame fit mine de regarder les poils de son chat. Elle soupira avant de faire entendre sa voix usée :

- Pedigree a sûrement faim, n'est ce pas ?

Elle semblait parler au chat plus qu'à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Venez-vous rafraîchir et vous nourrir, votre chat aussi est le bienvenu pourvu que personne n'y soit allergique.

La vielle dame se leva avec la mine satisfaite et se dirigea vers la tente où l'on fournissait de la nourriture.

- Bon, je vais aller chercher les couvertures…

Shizuka se dirigea vers l'extérieur et observa les gens qui tentaient de s'organiser le mieux de ce qu'il pouvaient en attendant la venue des secours, pour l'instant on faisait avec les moyens du bord.

« J'ai déjà survécu à un naufrage, là mes parents m'ont appris le principal lorsqu'on est en situation de catastrophe, pensa Shizuka. »

Elle observa les maisons des alentours qui étaient la plupart décimées.

« Heureusement que nous étions au sous-sol, sinon nous n'aurions pas pu nous en sortir. Les habitants semblent habitués à ce genre de choses, tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est de donner le meilleur de nous même. »

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Gon se retourna au son de cette voix, son cœur battait très fort. En voyant cette personne une expression bizarre apparu sur son visage, un mélange de surprise, joie et honte.

- Kurapika !

Finalement la joie avait emporté le combat émotionnel.

- Je suis hyper content de te voir ! J'ai eu peur un moment… sa voix se fit une murmure, mais aussitôt il reprit de l'assurance. Enfin, j'étais sûr que tu étais sain et sauf !

Gon s'approcha de Kurapika et manqua de lui sauter dessus, un peu comme un petit garçon qui serait heureux de retrouver sa mère ou son grand-frère…

- Salut…

Kirua s'approcha, il était légèrement rose. Kurapika les avait surpris ? Peu lui importait finalement.

- Vous allez bien tout les deux à ce que je vois, fit Kurapika avec un léger reproche dans sa voix.

- Tu aurait préféré qu'on se fasse emporter avec un arbre ? fit Kirua.

- Bien sûr que non ! Ne sois pas stupide ! rétorqua Kurapika.

- On a vu Léolio et il va très bien ! s'écria Gon avant que Kurapika ne pose une quelconque question. Et Shizuka aussi va bien… ajouta-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

Kurapika fit une grimace en entendant le nom de « Shizuka ».

- Tu aurais préféré qu'elle soit emportée avec un palmier ? fit Kirua.

- …

- …

- Tiens Gon, on dirait que ta jambe va mieux ! s'exclama soudain Kirua.

- C'est vrai ! fit Gon en posant et reposant son pied sur le sol. J'ai plus mal !

- Ta jambe à guérie en trois minutes ! C'est incroyable ! fit Kirua surpris.

Kurapika sourit, il était en vérité soulagé de les savoir en vie, même s'il en était casi sûr et pour ce qui était de l'autre crétin et l'autre gourde, il ne se posait même pas de question...ou du moins essayait de s'en empêcher.

- Dis-donc, que faisiez-vous ici ? demanda Kurapika d'un ton soupçonneux. Ça à un rapport avec ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

Kirua rougit, Gon sembla perplexe…

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'expliquer bien sûr…

- C'est à dire qu'on était ici pour te chercher, fit Gon simplement. On l'as promis à Léolio et…

- Comment ça promis à Léolio ? coupa Kurapika.

- Ben, il devait se faire du soucis et nous aussi ! dit Gon.

- Il s'inquiétait pour moi ? Enfin ça se voyait ?

- Mais oui ! firent Gon et Kirua en même temps.

- C'est évident ! dit Gon. Tu es son ami !

- Oui, c'est sûr… mais je te signale qu'on s'était disputé, lui rappela Kurapika amèrement.

- Réconciliez-vous, dit Kirua qui semblait ennuyé.

- Oui c'est ça , fit Kurapika. Je vais pas aller lui demander à genoux de…

- Bon sang, c'est nous les gosses !

* * *

Léolio était fatigué, passablement fatigué. La journée avait était vraiment très longue, en plus de survivre à un cyclone, il fallait soigner les gens, mais enfin ce qui le fatiguait le plus c'était d'utiliser son nen, il n'était pas habitué à que son aura diminue autant, lui n'avait pas subit de super entraînement comme Gon ou Kirua.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

C'était Shizuka qui lui avait posé la question.

- Je voudrais bien du café, dit Léolio pour plaisanter.

- Ah oui bien sûr, je peux te l'avoir, dit Shizuka.

- Ah bon ? dit Léolio plus sérieux.

- Oui, oui…

Elle partit chercher la commission. Léolio regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était tard, il ne pouvait pas s'attarder, il fallait sauver des vies…et Kurapika qui n'apparaissait toujours pas… Il éprouvait une légère appréhension à l'occasion de retrouver son ami, qu'il ne comprenait pas… bon ils s'étaient disputé et alors ? ça arrivait à des tas d'amis, et des tas de gens… ça devait sûrement être les nerfs… Et puis cette catastrophe lui avait ouvert les yeux, s'il ne retrouvait pas Kurapika, il serait inconsolable, mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait que son ami était encore en vie, cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Et s'ils s'étaient fâchés pour de bon ? Ok, c'était Kurapika qui avait cherché… il s'était fâché pour quoi déjà ? A cause d'un chien…ou d'un… d'un chien ? Cette pensée le fit rire. Kurapika ne se fâcherait pas pour une idiotie pareille, d'ailleurs le jeune blond ne se fâchait pas pour n'importe quoi, c'était donc important… c'était de la jalousie ? De la jalousie envers quoi exactement ? De la jalousie quoi… et pourquoi, lui Léolio, s'était-il fâché ? Parce que Kurapika était jaloux…

- Voilà ton café !

Léolio sursauta, il avait complètement oublié Shizuka et le café. D'ailleurs d'où est-ce qu'elle l'avait sortie ?

- Merci, fit Léolio un peu distrait.

- Tu as besoin de te reposer, dit Shizuka calmement.

- Non, il en est hors de question, je dois aider des gens et…

- Tu es tellement courageux !

- Ah…euh oui…sûrement…

Shizuka s'approcha de Léolio. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient tout seul… Elle mit la main sur son visage et l'embrassa. Seulement juste à ce moment-là, trois personne traversèrent le rideaux qui les séparaient de l'extérieur… Gon, Kirua et Kurapika, bien évidamment.

- Zut, on les gêne, fit Kurapika en faisant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour cacher son dégoût.

A cet instant, en regardant Kurapika détourner les yeux, Kirua se demanda si le jeune blond avait déjà embrassé quelqu'un.

- Kurapika tu va bien ? demanda Léolio à moitié surpris, à moitié soulagé.

- Oui et on peut dire que toi tu es au meilleur de ta forme, fit Kurapika en sentant intérieurement bouillonner une colère profonde.

- Ben c'est à dire… fit bêtement Léolio.

- Léolio se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour toi, dit Shizuka. On est très heureux que tu ailles bien !

- Gon, Kirua, on ferait mieux d'aller aider « les autres personnes » sinon on risque de gêner, dit Kurapika avec un ton sarcastique. Faites comme si on était pas venus…

Kurapika s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand Léolio l'appela.

- Attends, tu ne vas pas partir comme ça ? dit Léolio. Tu sais on devrait se réconcilier !

« Au moins un qui est lucide ! pensa Kirua »

- Viens Gon, ça me prends la tête ! dit Kirua en prenant celui-ci par le bras.

- À tout à l'heure ! fit Gon en sortant avec Kirua.

Dans la tente, il restait Kurapika, Léolio et Shizuka.

* * *

- Tu peux aussi prendre ma main.

Kirua s'arrêta d'un coup, Gon le heurta.

- Quoi ?

La vérité était que Kirua voulait mettre le plus de distance entre eux et les autres qu'il ne s'était soucié de rien d'autre.

- Tu veux bien ? demanda Kirua timidement.

Gon acquiescia avec un sourire. Kirua frappa Gon sur la tête.

- Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? demanda Gon en pleurnichant.

- Parce que…

« Comment se fait-il qu'il soit si décontracté alors que moi je… pensa Kirua en se sentant rougir »

- Alors ? demanda Gon en inclinant la tête, ce que Kirua trouva particulièrement mignon.

- Euh oui…

Kirua prit la main de Gon.

« Et pourquoi d'abord c'est pas lui qui prend la mienne ? se dit intérieurement Kirua »

- A ton avis qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Mito-san ? demanda soudain Gon.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Ben oui, qu'est-ce qu'elle dira sur ça ?

- Elle sera très fâché, parce qu'elle dira que tu aurais faillit mourir et ensuite elle te prendra dans ses bras et te serrera très fort… Bien sûr aussi c'est pas ta faute tu pouvais pas savoir…

- Et sur nous ?

- Je pense qu'elle sera heureuse pour toi, dit Kirua un peu perturbé. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Alors on ne se quittera pas ?

- Ben non… pourquoi ?

- Ben comme ça…

La nuit était tombée.

- On devrait quand même aider Léolio… dit Gon à un moment.

- Oui c'est vrai, quand on rentrera… on se reposera !

Kirua embrassa brièvement Gon, mais cela lui suffisait.

* * *

Kurapika regardait Léolio en fronçant les sourcils, il essayait de comprendre ce que ce-dernier disait. 

- Je ne comprend rien à ton charabia, fit Kurapika d'un ton sec.

Léolio fit une grimace.

- Pourtant c'est simple !

- Apprend à bien t'exprimer !

Kurapika jeta un regard furtif à Shizuka qui restait là et les regardait calmement. Il finit par se l'avouer, la présence de cette fille le gênait plus que tout.

- Léolio écoute, je veux bien t'aider mais… commença Kurapika d'un ton hésitant.

- D'accord… viens avec moi, dit Léolio en ayant une idée.

Il allait prendre le bras de Kurapika, mais il se rétracta en apercevant son regard furieux du genre « Ne me touche pas sinon c'est la dernière chose que tu feras dans ta vie ». Il lui fit donc signe de le suivre.

- Shizuka, tu n'as qu'a aller préparer du café pour les gens qui attendent des soins, dit Léolio en emboîtant le pas à Kurapika.

Léolio et Kurapika sortirent, il faisait nuit, Léolio alluma une lampe de poche et ils se frayèrent un chemin. Des centaines de gens affluaient vers les tentes de l' « Hunter Rouge » qui était sur place et qui aidait les gens.

- Où sont Gon et Kirua ? demanda soudain Léolio.

- Ils doivent peut-être être… hésita Kurapika. Et puis de toutes façons tu le saura à un moment ou à un autre… Ils sont ensembles.

Kurapika ne se soucia pas de savoir si Léolio avait compris, car ce dernier gardait le silence.

- Dommage, dit Léolio à un moment. J'aurais aimé que ces deux gamins soient-là…

« Ma compagnie ne te suffit pas ? se surprit à penser Kurapika »

- De toutes façons, ils verront bien…

Ils marchèrent encore un bon moment et arrivèrent dans une cabane qui avait résisté aux rafales de vent.

- Voilà, on y est…

« Une cabane, où il n'y a personne…Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? pensa Kurapika. »

- Vas-y rentre, dit Léolio.

- Très drôle, c'est toi qui à la lampe de poche !

Léolio passa donc le premier et Kurapika le suivit. La cabane contenait deux pièces, les vitres étaient condamnés, donc c'était le noir total. Léolio se dirigea vers une armoire à moitié ouverte et sortit des boîtes en cartons.

- Attends, cette cabane appartiens sûrement à quelqu'un, dit Kurapika en s'approchant de Léolio. C'est du vol.

Kurapika écrasa la lampe de poche que Léolio avait laissé par terre pour prendre les cartons et elle s'éteignit en les laissant dans le noir.

- C'est malin !

- C'est toi qui as posé cette fichue lampe par-terre !

- Essaie de la réparer.

Kurapika essaya de la prendre, mais elle semblait avoir glissée sous un meuble. Il écrasa soudain quelque chose.

- Mon pied !

- La voilà !

Kurapika alluma la lampe de poche et se trouva face à face avec Léolio qui était à quelques centimètres parce qu'il s'était baissé pour masser son pied. Kurapika recula brusquement et heurta un meuble, divers objets lui tombèrent dessus. Léolio éclata de rire.

- Arrête de rigoler, fit Kurapika l'air morne. Et puis tu as un cafard sur les épaules.

Léolio s'arrêta immédiatement de rigoler et enleva instantanément l'invité surprise de son épaule.

- Bon, aide-moi à sortir ces cartons, dit Léolio.

- Léolio !

- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas du vol ou bien… c'est nécessaire…c'est pour, tu verra dehors…

Kurapika se résolu et aida son ami à sortir les cartons dehors.

- Maintenant on les ouvre…

Léolio ouvrit un carton qui semblait ouvert déjà au préalable, dedans il y avait des barres colorés ; des sucres d'orges ? Voilà pourquoi il voulait que Gon et Kirua soient présents ? Mais en y regardant d'un peu plus près, il y avait une espèce de mèche et des couleurs gris avec une notice.

- Des feux d'artifices ? Tu crois que c'est le moment de lancer des feux d'artifices ?

Léolio sourit.

- Tu es complètement cinglé mon pauvre, au lieu de penser à des choses utiles tu…

- Je suis sûr que Gon approuveraient ce que je tente de faire, dit Léolio confiant.

- Ah oui, bien évidemment mon avis ne compte pas, fit Kurapika qui sentait venir une nouvelle crise de jalousie.

- Tu ne veux pas m'aider ? demanda Léolio en ignorant ce que Kurapika avait dit. Je te faisais confiance…

- Moi aussi mais tu ne fais que…que… dit Kurapika énervé. J'arrive pas à savoir ce que je peux te trouver vraiment…

Léolio interrompit le mouvement qu'il faisait pour aller prendre un des feux d'artifices. Kurapika en remarquant ça, s'empressa de dire :

- Enfin, en amitié il n'y a pas de qualités requise comme le dirait Gon et…

- Dis donc, tu parles bien vite toi, dit Léolio soupçonneusement.

Kurapika choisit de l'ignorer et prit la notice de la boîte en carton. Il la lut attentivement ou du moins fit mine de la lire, car il pensait trop à ce qu'il avait dit ; ce lapsus risquait de lui coûter cher car Léolio l'avait remarqué.

- Ne t'imagines pas des choses, fit Kurapika.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as des choses à te reprocher ? demanda Léolio en observant le contenu des cartons.

Kurapika se retint de le frapper.

- Tu sais comment faire ? demanda Léolio après quelques instants.

- Oui bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ? fit Kurapika plein de rancœur.

* * *

Une mère désespérée venait de retrouver son enfant, l'ambiance était au bonheur. La mère pleurait de toutes ses larmes et l'enfant aussi. Quand Gon et Kirua entrèrent dans la tente numéro 12, Shizuka servait du café à tout le monde.

- Elle sert qu'à ça ou quoi ? fit Kirua comme si c'était plus fort que lui.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? demanda Gon surpris.

- Elle a aucune personnalité ! Elle sourit bêtement…mais non ! Toi c'est pas pareil ! En plus elle est blonde…non, je plaisante…

- Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas trop, fit Gon à la surprise de Kirua.

- Ah oui ?

- Elle…euh comment dire…me semble fausse…

- C'est vrai ça aussi… il faut découvrir son secret !

- Yes !

Soudain un bruit très fort se fit entendre. Au début ils crurent une explosion, mais ils se rendirent compte que cela se répétait et ils décidèrent de sortir dehors.

- Ouah ! s'exclama Gon.

- Des feux d'artifices ? Mais qui a eu une idée pareille ?

Quelques instants après deux personnes couraient vers eux avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- Finalement, ce n'étais pas une si mauvaise idée, reconnu Kurapika.

- C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? demanda Kirua.

- Quelle bonne idée, ça a donné le sourire à beaucoup de gens ! fit Gon.

- T'as vu ! dit Léolio à l'adresse de Kurapika.

- Oui bon…

Mais cette remarque n'affecta pas la bonne humeur de Kurapika, ce qui le changea ce ne fut que l'arrivée de Shizuka.

« Celle-là je l'avais oublié ! se dit Kurapika avec fureur. »

- Quelle merveille !

À suivre…

* * *

J'y vais un peu plus cash, lentement, mais sûrement… c'est quand même long, j'aurais pu clôturer la fanfic dans ce chapitre, mais bon c'est pas facile… --'

Et puis regardons le bon côté des choses…c'est pas encore finit ! (Quel bon côté !)


	6. Pot de colle !

**Vacances à la plage**

**Série :** Hunter X Hunter

**Auteur :** Takomaki

**Genre :** Shonen-ai (Yaoi), les couples pas la peine non ?

**Disclamer :** Shizuka est à moi (malheureusement), Gon, Kirua, Léolio et Kurapika sont à Togashi...snif, sinon je vous assure que Kurapika serait une fille !

Désolé pour ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews aux derniers chapitres (si certains l'on mal pris je suis désolée !), mais j'ai complètement oubliée n.n"

(les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin)

Et je me suis tapée toute la relecture de ma fic car je commençais à l'oublier... et je me rends compte que j'ai complètement viré Gin et Zepairu de la fic (lol), c'est pas une grande perte...

Et encore désolé pour le retard !

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : Pot de colle !_

Une bonne nuit de repos pour Gon, Kirua, Léolio et Kurapika avait été nécessaire pour pouvoir repartir de cet petite île dévastée. La veille les autorités étaient arrivés, l"Hunter Rouge" avait été d'un grand service, mais on faisait toujours appel à des bénévoles. Les autres gouvernement avaient demandé aux touristes survivants de rentrer chez eux, car en restant sur place ils gênaient plus qu'autre chose, mais surtout (et surtout le clan des hystériques) avaient étés traumatisés et voulaient au plus vite rassurer leurs proches qui les attendaient avec apréhension.

- Gyouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Quelque chose bougea... Il y avait un tas de linge posé dans le salon de l'apartemment de Léolio et quelque chose apparemment en-dessous bougeait. Il s'approcha tel un félin qui pourchaissait une souris bien apétissante. Il attendit que la chose bouge mais rien.

- BAKA !

- Raaaah !

- Je te laisserais pas passer !

- Nan !

- De toutes façon je t'ai trouvé !

Gon et Kirua jouaient simplement à cache-cache.

- De toutes façons comment veut-tu que je me cache bien ici, protesta Gon en s'asseyant sur le même tas de linge où auparavant il était caché.

- On pourrait faire un tour, mais Kurapika tient absolument à ce qu'on soit ici pour qu'il ne reste pas seul avec Léolio et Shizuka ! fit Kirua en attrappant une mouche qui voletait par là. Satanée mouches !

Gon sembla soudain entrer dans une reflexion particulièrement compliquée, quand Kurapika arriva et sa mauvaise humeur aussi.

- Ah...euh... Kurapika ? Tu veux pas aller faire un tour ? demanda Gon.

- Hors de question ! Ce crétin et sa...hum... vont sortir... fit Kurapika dont on pouvait lire la colère dans ses yeux.

Kurapika pensait que quand seraient revenus, Léolio n'allait plus voir Shizuka mais il s'était complètement trompé, ils étaient toujours ensembles au grand malheur de celui-ci. Pourtant, il y avait une nette ameilloration depuis la dernière fois, Léolio la voyait beaucoup moins ! Mais à chaque fois cela irritait grandement Kurapika.

Gon ennuyé par la tension engendrée par cette stuation décida d'enquêter sur le phénomène.

- Mais Gon, il n'y a rien à voir ! ne cessait de répéter Kirua qui préférait s'amuser que suivre l'idée de Gon.

- Si ! On en saura un peu plus ! essayait d'argumenter Gon.

- Ah oui ? Et ça nous apporterait rien, même pas des chocolats ! dit Kirua en pensant plus avec son ventre qu'avec sa tête.

- Oui, mais ça ne t'ennui pas de voir Kurapika et Léolio distants ?

- Ca me regarde pas !

- Mais toi aussi t'avait qu'elle avait quelque chose de bizarre !

Kurapika les aperçus en train de discuter et s'approcha. Il était de mauvaise humeur rappelons-le.

- Si vous faites une moindre bêtise, je...

Gon se releva comme s'il avait reçut une décharge électrique, d'ailleurs il soupsonnait Kirua.

- Mais noooon ! Jamais on ne fera de bêtises !

Kurapika en doutait et il avait raison.

* * *

Gon avait décidé d'espionner Léolio (ou plutôt Shizuka) avec ou sans Kirua, ce dernier pensait que c'était inutile mais se décida à suivre Gon. Pendant ce temps-là, Kurapika était occupé avec des affaires dont il ne voulait pas parler. 

Subtilements déguisée, oreilles aux aguets, oeil vif, à pas de velours, Gon et Kirua suivaient le couple au centre-ville. Kirua pestait contre la tenue qu'avait imposé Gon collante et noire, il aurait plutôt opté pour une tenue simple ou camouflage comme il trouvait cela "cool". Pourtant Gon avait gagné avec quelques chocolats et parties au Janken (Pierre-Papier-Ciseaux).

- Ici _chat en chocolat_ apelle _poisson pas-né_ ! murmura Kirua à son takie-walkie.

C'était encore Gon qui avait choisit les noms, le dernier qu'il considérait plutôt drôle ne faisait pas plaisir du tout à Kirua, mais il ne fallait pas sous estimer la force de persuation des chocolats et de quelques bisous, ça le petit brun l'avait compris.

- Oui je reçoit cinq sur cinq, répondit Gon avec un air enjoué.

Kirua savait que Gon s'amusait beaucoup aussi, il considérait ça comme un jeu... mais il fallait grandir à un moment... Il réfléchit quelques seconde philosophiquement sur le sujet de "grandir" et abandonna rapidement, cela lui grillait trop de neurones.

- Bon alors, ils se dirigent vers un restaurant, le "Thea AlEmbert", tu saisis ? annonça Kirua.

- Oui ok, allons-y !

Ils rentrèrent silencieusement dans le restaurant et regardèrent. Il ne se passait rien d'intéressant.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Kirua s'endormit. Gon ne le remarqua pas.

- Chat en chocolat ? Youhou ! Kirua ! Kirua ! Tu vas bien ? Hé ! HOHE !

Tous les clients et employés se tournèrent vers Gon qui avait bondit hors de sa cachette sous une pulsion maladive qu'il avait... le manque de se contrôler.

- Gon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?

Léolio surpris regarda alternativement Gon et Kirua, qui se reveillait de son profond sommeil, avec un doute.

- Ne me dites pas que...

- Hé ! Parle pas comme ça ! fit Kirua à moitié endormit. C'est pas moi qui a eut l'idée !

Shizuka accourut vers eux.

- Oh ! Gon ! Kirua ! Que faites-vous ici ? demanda en mettant inutilement la main devant sa bouche.

- Ah... voilà... fit Kirua en reprenant ses esprits, il avait trouvé le bon mensonge. Gon voulait jouer aux espions, et malencontreusement on est tombé dans le même restaurant que toi !

- Ah, mais... commença Léolio et il fut coupé par Shizuka.

- Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? demanda Shizuka. Je pense que vous devriez rentrer car il l'heure de prendre votre goûté et...

Vraiment les prenait-elles pour des gamins de cinq ans ? Kirua se posa cette question avec férocité. Et Gon semblait penser la même chose avec la mine qu'il faisait. Léolio était tout simplement bête pour n'avoir rien remarqué ?

- Et Kurapika ? demanda finalement Léolio après que Shizuka ait finit.

Il se faisait finalement du soucis pour lui !

- Bah, entrain de faire des trucs qu'il voulait pas nous dire, fit Kirua.

- Ah... Et il vous a rien dit après que je sois partit ? demanda Léolio légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Genre quoi ? demanda Kirua avec indifférence.

- Oh... euh... fit Gon qui cherchait ses mots. Ben... euh oui ! T'as qu'a aller le voir !

Léolio parut surpris deux secondes et se tourna finalement vers Shizuka qui lui souriait avec bienveillance et pendant une fraction de secondes Gon crut perçevoir une grimace sur le visage de son ami.

- Bon, euh, Shizuka, je vais racompagner ces deux gosses, je pense qu'on pourra pas se voir plus pour aujourd'hui ! Je te rapelle un jour...

- Oui bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problème... soyez-sage Gon, Kirua.

Kirua lui jeta un regard meurtrier parce qu'elles les traitait comme des enfants, Gon fronçait les sourcils et Léolio semblait légèrement agacé. Ils sortirent rapidement du restaurant et prirent le metro.

Le vagon était blindé de personnes, et Gon aperçut une personne qui lisait le journal et se demanda comment elle faisait. Au bout d'un moment, près de la station d'arrivée, Kirua éclata de rire. Les deux autres lui jetèrent un regard interrogatif.

- Elle n'as pas compris qu'elle se faisait larger ! s'écria Kirua.

- Chut ! Moins fort ! s'éxclama Léolio sentant les regards des passager tournés vers eux.

- Bon, moi j'ai faim, vous avez pas des choco par l...

Il s'arrêta de parler en voyant le visage figé de Léolio. Ce dernier semblait être pris en flagrant délit d'une bêtises sévèrement condanable. En effet, la personne qui lisait le journal, n'était plus cachée derrière, et on pouvait voir son visage fin avec des traits féminins, cheveux blonds, regards souvents sévère.

- Kurapika ! s'écria Gon.

- Je ne savais pas que vous êtiez ici, fit Kurapika. Mais comment ne pas reconnaitre le rire de Kirua et vos voix. Alors tu as "largué" ta tendre et chère ? ajouta Kurapika à l'adresse de Léolio avec un visage inexpressif ou du moins on pouvait croire qu'il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas monter sa joie.

- Euh pas complètement, fit se dernier scrutant le visage de son ami avec attention.

Pendant une fraction de seconde Kurapika eut un air surpris, mais son visage redevint impassible.

- Ah... fit-il. De toutes façon ça ne me regarde pas.

TING !

C'était le bruit des portes qui se refermaient et ils durent faire très vite pour sortir.

Une fois dehors Gon et Kirua s'éclipsèrent mystérieusement, comme ils le faisaient souvent ces derniers jours. D'ailleurs Léolio en fit la remarque pour changer de conversation.

- Comment veut tu que je sache ? lui répondit Kurapika par une autre question, mais en détournant bizarrement le regard.

- ...

- ...

- Tu crois qu'ils mijotent quelque chose ? demanda Léolio un peu plus intéressé sur le sujet qu'avant.

- Non, je ne crois pas, fit Kurapika en évitant de regarder Léolio et ce dernier le remarqua.

- Tu sais quelque chose ? demanda Léolio.

- Non, fit Kurapika en tournant cette fois le dos à Léolio.

- Tu sais très mal mentir, remarqua ce dernier.

- Non ! s'écria Kurapika en se retournant.

- Si !

- Bon alors, et en quoi ça te regarde ! fit Kurapika agacé.

- Ce sont mes amis !

- Tu n'es vraiment pas perspicace !

- Quoi ?

Kurapika garda le silence pendant un moment.

- La dernière fois, quand tu voulais faire le feu d'artifice... fit Kurapika.

- Oui ?

- Hé bien je t'ai dis que Gon et Kirua étaient ensembles.

- Et alors ? Là aussi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

- C'est pour ça, que tu m'énerve !

- Quoi ?

- "Quoi ?" Tu ne te rends compte de rien ! s'écria Kurapika en fronçant les sourcils.

- Eh...

- Gon et Kirua sont amoureux !

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! cria Léolio en tombant à la renverse.

Kurapika le regarda se relever et dire :

- Mais ce sont des...

- Amis ?

- ...

- Gosses ?

- ...

- Je sais que ça te surprends, mais... il s'interrompit parce que Léolio s'était retourné et avait poussé un juron en tapant le mur.

Kurapika l'observa entrain de chuchoter des choses imcompréhensibles.

- Ecoute, fit Kurapika un peu inquiet. C'est pas si traumatisant que ça...

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils soient plus futé !

- Futé ?

- Oui !

- Qu'est-ce que...

- D'accord j'aurai préféré un endroit mieux, et tout organiser, être sûr que tu serais d'accord...

- Léolio ! De quoi tu parles ?

- Le dire de la meilleure manière en trouvant les mots parfaits et surtout...

- Il pleut !

Léolio sentit des gouttes tomber sur son visage. Ce temps mauvais lui rapellait son séjour soit-disant paradisiaque. Il se tourna vers Kurapika.

- Tu me pardonne tout ce temps que j'ai mis pour m'en rendre compte ? demanda Léolio.

Kurapika le regarda soupsonneusement et finit par sourire.

- Oui... mumura-t-il.

- Tu vois je peux pas là, mais laisse-moi une journée...

- Une minute !

Kurapika semblait plutôt convainquant.

- Tu as son numéro, fit Kurapika.

- Oui...

Léolio s'éloigna.

Kurapika soupira. Et qu'allait-il se passer après ? Une minute s'écoula. Il attendait.

Et puis soudain quelqu'un le saisit par les épaules et le retourna. Il vit son visage près de lui et ferma les yeux pour savourer l'instant qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Il dura longtemps. Et sembla durer une éternité. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et ils se mumurèrent "Je t'aime".

La pluie ne les ayant pas épargnés, ils rentrèrent trempés jusqu'aux os dans l'appartement. Gon et Kirua jouant à la Joystation dans l'autre chambre, le salon était vide. Léolio jeta un regard insistant à Kurapika.

- Il est hors de question ! trancha Kurapika.

Léolio haussa les épaules. Ce serait pour une autre fois. Après tout, il ne fallait pas aller d'étapes en étapes ? Bon pas obligatoirement... De toutes façons ils pouvaient faire autre chose et il était sûr que Kurapika serait d'accord.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

FIN

* * *

J'ai vraiment du mal à le dire, mais c'est finit... snif, j'ai mis au moins six mois ou plus à la faire cette fichue fic. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. C'est pas trop court ? 

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Petite clad :** Gon et Kirua parlent du même amour, un jour Gon à demandé à Mito ce que c'était lol, donc il le sait, puisqu'il a embrassé Kirua n.n

**Twin Sun Leader :** Réponse dans le dernier chap ;) Merci pour le compliment !

**Furya :** Lol, ça me fait plaisir, même si des fois je commets quelques maladresses...

**Shihodo :** C'est pour ça que Gon et Kirua enquêtent sur elle ! Désolé, la dernière fois j'avais complètement oublié T.T

**hororen987 :** ok ! wala la suite n.n

**LeoKuraGirl :** ouais je pense pareil que toi, enfin moi ça dépend de mon humeur (yaoi ou pas), voila. et il faut que je dise quelque chose ! je ne laisse jamais tomber les fics ! elles sont peut-être suspendues un peu, manque d'inspiration ou de temps, mais je tiens vraiment a les finir (il faut dire que k'en ai jamais finie... si, mais elle faisait 2 chap :p) C'est sûr que je les terminerais, donc patience ! (rien de pire qu'une fic abandonnée)

Vous pouvez poster des reviews, lol, merci vraiment beaucoup n.n


End file.
